Legacy Log
by walkswithwheels
Summary: "But even though the future is unknown, I know I will use this log to look back on the past. In doing so, I will remember everything that has happened here, and the many experiences I had with Flight Rising itself." Long One-Shot, Log/Diary, Metafiction


**Welcome to my first ever Flight Rising story, called the Legacy Log. This story, as the name implies, is a log of something called the legacy challenge. This makes it a lot of different from some of my other stories. One is the sheer length. The reason is that the story is written in the form resembling diary entries. Each set of entries was planned to be its own separate chapter, and this log a chapter story. However, I realized there wasn't enough writing to make multiple chapters, so instead this became a long one-shot story. The second is that since this is a log, it will not contain any author's notes, and be less descriptive than what is typically seen my stories. **

**The final change has to do with the formatting within the story. The legacy challenge is a run where players use features of Flight Rising with specific restrictions to be detailed in the story itself. It is also typical to write a log or story alongside the challenge, which is what led to this one. In order to keep track of my progress in the legacy challenge, I put several areas directly relevant to the challenge in bold. However, the rest of the story contains my thoughts about many different subjects, such other aspects of Flight Rising and what was going on in real life when I was writing a particular entry. Readers who simply want to read about the legacy challenge should only read parts in bold. However, any readers who want to hear about my extra thoughts that may not always be related to the legacy challenge should read this story like a normal one.**

**Other than that, I do not own Flight Rising, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Legacy Log**

**August 11, 2018**

So this is the first day of the legacy challenge… Guess I'd better explain how it works… The goal is to breed ten generations of dragons using specific restrictions and keeping track what genes are used. There is a point system, with more points for rarer breeds and genes. The objective is to get as many points as possible within the specific restrictions.

So first, a bit more about the restrictions. The biggest restriction comes to money. A legacy challenge only deals with treasure, although I can still collect gems for other purposes. The run starts off where the player has to obtain a pair of dragons, and is responsible for buying one of the pair off the auction house. They are limited to 10,000 treasure as the max that they can spend on this dragon. However, that number increases by another 10,000 with each generation bred.

Another restriction comes to the dragons themselves. One is that the dragon that starts out the challenge must be a first-generation dragon (meaning that doesn't have any parents or offspring) and must not have had its genes altered in any way prior to the challenge. Mates for this dragon must be of the same elemental Flight as the starting dragon.

Furthermore, only one offspring from a pair's clutch of eggs can be used to continue the challenge. Dragons breeding with the offspring also must be purchased within the money limitations. Offspring dragons are either selected via random numbers or the first egg within the nest. I'll just be selecting my first one, to make things easier. Players can choose to do whatever they want with the other dragons, but they cannot be used for the challenge. I will just be exalting them right away. Once dragons have been bred and are done guarding their nests, they cannot be used in the challenge. I'll be keeping them all at first for a record, but once the challenge ends, I'll be exalting the ones that no longer appeal to me.

The final restriction is that nothing can be used to speed the process up. Genes also cannot be changed at all during the run. So dragons take the full time guarding their nests, I have to wait a full amount of time for hatching to grow up, and if a dragon cannot breed, I have no choice but to wait until it can. So while this run won't be actively doing much, I expect it to take a while. Therefore, it is difficult to say when the log will end. However, since I've been wanting to do this type of run for a long time, I intend to see it through to the end.

There is a guide for scoring that I have with me. This guide can be found, along with a topic about players doing the legacy challenge, on Flight Rising's message boards. I will be posting to this topic when my dragons reach adulthood and produce offspring, including point totals. The guide can easily be found by searching "Flight Rising Legacy Challenge". Since it's mainly a lot of numbers and the rules I already mentioned, I won't repost it here. I do plan on showing all the calculations and numbers, as well descriptions of the dragons in the log anyway.

With that in mind, time to finally begin.

So the first thing I need is some money and a dragon to play with. Luckily, I have both. I have around 800,000 treasure, which is more than enough to last me through the entire run. I also have a Nocture egg that I bought much earlier on, specifically for the purpose of this challenge. I also need around 30 den slots (pairs take up two slots, their offspring each takes up one, and there are 10 generations) for this challenge. Luckily, I made sure to clean out my den before this, getting rid of a lot of unwanted dragons for my last challenge of clearing all achievements. So, with that, I have around 50 spare den slots. The rest of my den is devoted to dragons I use normally and another challenge that I'll finish up after this one. I will still probably be collecting money from these dragons, or more specifically, from their familiars. The legacy challenge dragons will not have any familiars until the challenge is done, however, since I don't know who I'm going to be keeping.

So now's the time to get my egg out of storage.

Let's do that and see what I get…

So now I have a male Nocture. He doesn't have a name yet, though. Per tradition for my dragons, I decide to give him a name through the random generator. **Eventually, his name is Mithril.**

Looking at his appearance, Mithril is rather pretty. He has a yellow golden body, with light blue eyes and dark blue wings.

**Technically speaking, his primary gene is Honey Basic, his secondary gene is Twilight Basic, and his tertiary gene is Heather Basic. His eye color is Ice Unusual. This means he is of the Ice Flight, and that I can only get him mates from that Flight.**

**As for his score, Nocturne is a breed that can only be found for a limited amount of time. Therefore, he starts with 4 points. His unusual eyes are also worth 4 points. Unfortunately, basic genes cannot be found anywhere, and only genes that can be bought score points. Therefore, his genes don't get me anything. Finally, because he is my heir dragon, all points are doubled.**

**So, currently I have 16 points.**

Now it is time to look for a mate. It will take a while for them to grow, so I'm going to do this early.

I set my parameters as only looking for the Ice Flight and for treasure only. I also set the maximum as 10,000 treasure, and looking for dragons that have not been bred before. I don't set any other parameters, though, so as not to give myself an unfair advantage by searching for rare genes or speeding the run up.

Before long, I have found a mate.

**She cost 4050 treasure. My maximum was 10,000 treasure.**

**The female dragon is named Xanna. She is a Skydancer, which means she is worth three points. That brings me up to 21.**

Xanna has a black body with stripes on it. Her wings are slightly lighter, but still black. Her eyes are the same light blue as her mate's, and her stomach is a whitish blue.

They have some of my favorite colors, so I will definitely be keeping them.

**Xanna's eyes are uncommon, so that gives me two more points. Now I have 23. Her other genes are Midnight Savanna, Shale Safari, and Ice Underbelly.**

**Savanna can be purchased with treasure, so it is worth three points. Safari can also be purchased with treasure, so it is worth three more points. Finally, Underbelly can be purchased with treasure, so it's worth three more points. Now I have nine more points, bringing the total up to 30.**

Unfortunately, having such rare dragons available from the start comes with a catch. It will be a long while before I'm able to breed them. **Xanna can only breed after 27 real life days have passed. Mithril can only breed after 30. **

So all in all, I have a good start and some beautiful dragons that I'm anxious to get breeding… Unfortunately, I have to wait a long time before I can do anything with them…

I probably won't return to this log until they're ready to breed.

For now, I'll just make a note of my points, for reference. **As of August 11, 2018, my point total is 30.**

**August 17, 2018**

So finally, my dragons have grown. Mithril still as beautiful as ever, and I love the Nocture breed. So I'll still be keeping him. Xanna, I'm having second thoughts about. The problem is that she's so dark that it obscures her other features. Furthermore, I have a lot of Skydancers already, so from a breed standpoint, I'm not all that interested in keeping her… Perhaps her children will look more interesting... It's a shame, because she looked promising as a hatchling…

I also did my first post on the topic on the site boards. It's a little odd, because I don't post there much. On the other hand, it's interesting to see other people taking the challenge and their results… Not to mention all the different dragons and combinations… It reminds me of why I took this challenge…

When I first got into Flight Rising, there were many factors that I enjoyed. One factor was all the dragons, and the variety of patterns and breeds that could become. Another factor was the achievements system, as intricate and difficult as it was to complete them. I eventually did complete them, and decided that this would be my next challenge afterward. A third thing I also enjoy is the battles. I actually have another challenge in progress involving battles, but that is nearing its end and I wanted to take a break using this challenge to allow my supplies to replenish.

But there was one part of Flight Rising I didn't really know what to do with, and that was the breeding aspect. Breeding is really the crux of Flight Rising, but this is one the first games I played that had that. So I wasn't sure what to do with it. At first, I bred dragons at random, but I wound up with far more dragons than I could handle, and a lot of the combinations didn't really pan out. I also tried breeding for achievements, but that made the issue even worse. I thought about breeding for a specific breed or color, but couldn't decide what I wanted or what I would do with them.

Finally, I read about this challenge and I decided it sounded interesting. Not only was it a way to spice up breeding, but it also had enough restrictions to keep the dragons to a manageable level. I decided I would do it after I got done with the achievements so I could have enough den slots. I also wanted to get far enough in my other challenge so I could spare some time and resources for this one. Now I'm done with the achievements, and my other challenge is almost finished, so here I am.

I have to say I don't regret my choice, because it's a new way to enjoy Flight Rising, and it's also a new way of writing. Unfortunately, there's the issue of having to wait to do much… Just 24 more days… I have other things I can do in the meantime, but the wait still seems like forever… I wonder if this game will teach me lessons in patience… Seeing as I'm not too good with that, I sure hope so…

**September 10, 2018**

So after waiting for a long time, I'm finally able to breed… Of course, I do that right away. And Mithril and Xanna only produce two eggs. It makes picking the hatchlings easy, but it's also bit of a shame… The maximum amount of eggs dragons can produce is five. The chance of the five egg nest is very low, and can only happen if the parents are of different breeds. Getting a five egg nest for the first time also unlocks an achievement. Luckily, I already have it. But in terms of a legacy challenge, a five egg nest is even more important. That's because getting one gives extra points. However, it seems like I won't get the extra points this time.

But there are still many other mechanics to breeding. There are a total of five nests that can be acquired, and acquiring extra nests costs more money each time. I have all five nests, so I can easily breed for other reasons while I'm doing this challenge. It also helps with teamwork events, like when my Flight wants to go for dominance. Speaking of which, my Flight also affects my breeding. Any babies that hatch are the same elements as my flight. Since I'm in the Plague Flight, every dragon that I hatch will also be in the Flight. In terms of the latest challenge, it means I can only select mates from the Plague Flight now on.

There is a mechanic to switch Flights. However, I will not be using it. There are couple of reasons why. The first requirement is that a player must stay in their original Flight for at least six months. Luckily, I've stayed in my Flight for about three years now, so that's not too much of an issue. After the player has been in their Flight for six months, they get a chance to switch for free. All switches afterward require the player to be in the new Flight for at least six months, and cost 1500 gems. I still have my free switch left, but I'm probably never going to use it. One of the reasons is that since I'm not buying gems, switches are very expensive for me, so I probably won't be able to afford one after my first. The exception is if I can get a lot of treasure and have someone help me convert it to gems, but then that means that I'd be low on treasure and unable to do a lot of things in the game.

The other has to do with me having a personal reason for joining the Plague Flight. The Plight Flight represents pestilence, disease, and destruction. I have many medical conditions, and have often been sick in my life. Luckily, they're not progressive or life threatening, but since I often had a history of illness, I thought disease represented me well. Furthermore, I have an interest in the medical field, and the Plague Flight could be associated with the medical world because of its symbolism with disease. Finally, I like the deity of the Flight, and the lore surrounding it. That's because it's one of the darker arcs in what is typically a fairly lighthearted game. And I tend to like darker characters.

It worth noting that there are several ways to foresee what types of hatchlings two dragons may produce. However, I'm not using this function this run, because I think the run would be more interesting if everything was a complete surprise. There is a function I am using, however. I wanted my account to be able to do something while I waited for the run to progress. So I started up another challenge during this one. That challenge is to fill up the bestiary as much as I can. It's something that I like to do, and I find a lot of the recruitable monsters adorable. Furthermore, I have quite a few of the familiars already, and I figure there's no harm in finishing. I have around 330 familiars at this time, with As, Ys, and Zs being done. I've almost got all of the Bs completed, but there are some expensive ones than trying to save up for. There's also a few familiars that I can't get. These include for familiars given to Kickstarter backers, the Boolean, handed out to beta testers, and the sprites, a very old form of elemental holiday familiars. I should still be able to get most of the familiars on the auction house, though. I've heard that the Coliseum is the best ways to get them, but I find it too tedious and hard to keep track of things.

There's one more recent feature I've tried to use. That is the raffle mechanic. The raffle allows players get rare items as long as they have a lot of tickets and are lucky. I'm going for a Shadow Sprite, but I don't have that many tickets. So I doubt I will get lucky. However, it was worth trying out once, because I like raffles.

Needless to say, with all this, my treasure stash has gone down. But I still have a little bit more than 100,000 treasure, so more than enough to do this challenge.

Perhaps there will be even more interesting changes when I return to this log in a few days…

**September 15, 2018**

Today my eggs finally hatched, which means another update on this log. A slight update to the rules however.

Typically, only the first hatchling will be chosen to stay with the run. In other cases, there is a dice roll. I was thinking of taking either of these two options for my hatchlings. However, I have decided that in certain cases, I will allow myself to choose the hatchlings that I want to keep. It's important here because of how my overall Clan is composed. My first hatchling is a Skydancer male, and my second hatchling is a Nocture male. Typically, with the legacy challenge rules, I would choose the Skydancer male as my hatchling.

However, I have an overabundance of Skydancers in my Clan currently. Most of them get exalted quickly, and I'd like to keep as many dragons from this challenge as I can, mainly as mementos. Furthermore, my number of Nocture dragons is fairly low, and they're one of my favorite breeds. So, I'm going with the Nocture hatchling as the one I'm choosing. If I run into a situation like this again, I will let my ability to choose hatchlings override everything else, simply so that my overall Clan does not get overcrowded with a single breed. This also gives me a chance to have some of my favorites around, without having extra dragons taking up space, or violating other rules of the challenge.

With that, the male Skydancer is immediately exhalted unnamed. I keep the hatchlings unnamed for this project mainly to differentiate them from other dragons I exhalt. Those dragons are always named, and I want to remember why I exhalted certain dragons. I could also exhalt the parents now, because they are done for the challenge, but I'd like to keep them around until the end. It's a good reminder of what I've done thus far, and a legacy challenge doesn't take up much space.

Now to pick a name for my hatchling. I end up going with Thanatos. Fitting considering it's the name for a god of death. He is of the Plague flight that represents death and disease, and his breed is also associated with night. Therefore, it makes sense.

Now to find Thanatos a mate.

It's worth noting that I can only spend up to 20,000 treasure, and that I am limited to female dragons of the Plague Flight.

I am hoping for a Coatl, as they are my favorite breed…

And it takes me a while to find one that I like, but I eventually am able to find a female hatchling. She's absolutely beautiful, too, so I can't wait to breed her.

On a side note, there were a lot of beautiful Imperials out there, so I might go for them next time. There's still fairly rare breed, so I can get some good points and have a dragon I like…

**It's also worth noting that I spent 9000 treasure on Thanatos's mate when my max was 20,000. So, rounding up, that would mean I spent 10,000 less than I could've spent. So that gives me 2 points. I had 30 points my first generation, so this brings the total up to 32.**

Coatl and Nocture are also not as common in my overall Clan, so I won't have the issue I did with the first of hatchlings.

With that out of the way, it's time to give the female a name…

Luckily, the randomizer doesn't waste any time, so **the female gets the name Kaisenna**. I will do the descriptions of the two of them next entry, because dragons tend to look a little different as adults and that way I'm not repeating myself and being too wordy in a document that's already going to be very long. With that in mind, it's now time to calculate points.

**My heir, Thanatos has the genes Denim Basic, Fog Safari, and Mist Basic. His eyes are Plague Common.**

**As a Nocturne, he gains 4 points. Safari can be found in the treasure marketplace, which means that it is worth 3 points. Other than that, he doesn't have anything that would give more points. Luckily, as the heir, his score is doubled. So he adds 14 points.**

**Right now, the total number of points is 46.**

**Kaisenna, however, is a different story. Her genes are Wine Falcon, Gloom Peregrine, and Platinum Glimmer. Her eyes are Plague Rare.**

**As a Coatl, she is a rare breed and gains 5 points. Falcon is a gene found in the treasure marketplace, so it's 3 points. Peregrine is also found in the treasure marketplace, so that's 3 more points. Glimmer is found in the Gem Marketplace, so that is 5 points. Finally, her eyes being rare gives her 5 points.**

**So she gets 21 points in total. Bringing the full amount of points up to 67.**

Shame she's not my heir, with all those extra points… Hopefully the babies take after their mother…

May as well mention breeding times as well…

Since Thanatos is a Nocturne, **he cannot breed until after 30 days have passed. Kaisenna, as a Coatl cannot breed until after 35. However, she is already two days old, so the time is shortened to 33 days.**

And thus, the waiting game begins again…

Worth noting that the results of the raffle came in on Wednesday. Unfortunately, I didn't win anything. It's not something I'm going to do again, but it was worth a try…

**September 21, 2018**

On to the second generation at last! Also, onto my next post on the boards. It's pretty much a copy paste of what I had my last entry, but it's cool to see what others are doing. Quite a few people seem to have taken up the challenge since I last posted on the boards… I can only wish them luck…

Speaking of challenges, my other challenge is well underway… I'm almost done with the B's in the familiars… It can only be gotten with a trade in the swap stand, or spending a lot of money in the auction house. Since there wasn't a lot of auction choices available, and those that existed were expensive, I chose to gather the materials myself. Unfortunately, that involves buying them on the auction house, and then waiting until the swap stand has the proper familiar. The first part is expensive, and the second part is purely luck based. So I spent a lot of my money, but I have all the materials. Now it's just waiting until the familiar pops up, and the swap stand changes every two hours real-time. So this may take a while, but I can't see myself using a lot more materials at this point... After this, I can finally move onto the next letter…

Might as well talk about my dragons now, because they have grown. Unfortunately, Thanatos isn't very pretty, so I might exalt him as soon as the challenge ends. He has a grayish black body, with a bluish grey underbelly. His wings are light purple, with some striped patterns and black at the tips. He also has black horns on top of his head and red eyes. He looks rather menacing, but also fairly bland…

On the other hand, his mate, Kaiseena, is one I will definitely be keeping. Her body is a deep red, with darker stripes. It really does look like wine, and as someone who enjoys drinking wine, it looks beautiful and I approve. Her body is a purplish white, although the purple can't be seen very much and it contrasts well with the red on her body. Her wings are charcoal gray, with black patterns on them, and her eyes have a mixture of red and green. Not only is she my favorite breed, but she might be my new favorite color combination…

However, I have to wait until the challenge continues before I can make that decision, and in order for the challenge to continue, I have to wait about a month…

So the infamous waiting game begins again…

**October 18, 2018**

Finally ready to breed… I can't wait to see what the babies will look like, and if any of them will be Coatls… Perhaps if some are pretty, I will make an exception to my rules and keep them for my regular Clan. Of course, I won't use them for the legacy challenge, but I don't feel like letting pretty dragons go to waste…

Speaking of dragons, something interesting happened. After I posted about my challenge appropriate board, another person contacted me. I don't spend a lot of time on the Flight Rising boards, so it was a bit surprising. It turns out that person was also doing a legacy challenge, with additional rules. He was looking for a Plague male hatchling that was part of a legacy challenge but not an heir. Luckily, my dragons would be ready to breed in about a month from the time, and since I'm part of the Plague Flight, all of my dragons from the challenge would at least fit that part of the description.

So I accepted, and told him that I was doing a familiar challenge. In return, I wanted one of the familiars, provided I was able to fulfill his request. I'm thinking of the Candycane Xolo, since it looks cool and it's a bit hard to find one at a reasonable price. I have about 20,000 treasure, though, so it should be easier…

Speaking of the familiar challenge, I'm about two thirds of the way through that. Really enjoying it so far and loving how the world of Flight Rising quite literally lights up when the bestiary is filled up… It's a shame so much of the lore is hidden behind hard-to-find items and difficult quests… It's not the easiest thing to find, but when one does, the payoff is great… Not to mention knowing a lot of the lore requires finding many familiars, and not all of them are cheap…

On a bit more detail of the familiar quest itself, I have finally completed the B's. I also decided to go backwards with the challenge in the bestiary, since there seems to be less familiars in later letters. I'm on T's and C's, depending on which direction I go. For now, I will keep moving backwards, but I don't know for how long that will be the case. To think, I now have almost 400 familiars, when I started out with roughly half that. I've come so far in such a short time, especially since I don't have any of the advantages of paid play.

Speaking of coming far, I wish I could give back to the community somehow… I'm reminded of a time around Thanksgiving when someone's Clan dropped off food for others. There was also a sweet little message, and I really appreciated that because my own Clan was beginning to run low on food. I'd like to do something like that, but I have almost nothing to give... I've been selling most of what I have so I have money for challenges, and I'm not sure I would have enough gathering items that people would consider useful… Even so, I feel like I just want to give the creators a thank you, because despite all its flaws and my on and off activity, I really enjoy Flight Rising and respect them for making such an intricate game…

But I suppose I should talk about what the entry is really here for. My dragons are finally ready to breed, so breed they do. Unfortunately, no five egg nest this time, so no extra points. I am close however, getting four eggs. That should be more than enough to get some pretty dragons, and enough to fulfill the request from the other player. But I will see in a few days.

**October 23, 2018**

Finally, my next clutch of eggs hatches today… Unfortunately, luck is not on my side… None of the babies look like their mother, and all of them are Noctures… Oh well, I'll still be keeping their mother around, so perhaps I will get lucky later… **Speaking of lucky, three out of the four are males. Since the person who is willing to trade dragons with me was looking for males, the female will be my heir, in order to give the other person as many choices as possible.** The males will remain in the lair until the trade is either completed or rejected, and all will be unnamed. After that, the males will be exalted.

With that of the way, I quickly give my female a name. **Her father's name is Thanatos, so Theia seems appropriate.** Now, it's time to find Theia a mate.

**I mentioned last time that I wanted an Imperial, because there were so many beautiful Imperials before. Unfortunately, there don't seem to be as many this time, but I did find one regardless. His coloring reminds me of ice, so I decide to name him Icestrike.**

**Icestrike cost me 6000 treasure, when my maximum was 30,000. That means I was 20,000 treasure under my budget for that generation, and it gives me 4 extra points. That puts my total up to 71.**

**Now, it is time to look at the dragons themselves. Theia isn't that impressive, but she still has some desirable aspects to her. Her genes are Twilight Falcon, Coal Safari, and Mist Basic. Her eyes are Plague Common.**

**As a Nocture, Theia automatically gives me four points. The Falcon gene can be bought in the treasure marketplace, so that gives me three points. Safari is the same, so that gives me three more points.**

**Theia gives me a total of 10 points, which is double to 20 because she is my heir. So the point total is 91.**

Not bad, considering.

Icestrike, however, is a different story.

**His genes are Robin Tapir, Robin Striation, and Steel Capsule. **

**As an Imperial, he gives me four points. Tapir can be bought with treasure, and that gives me three points. Striation can also be bought with treasure, so it is another three points. Capsule is an interesting gene, because it can only be obtained by crafting it throughout me with Baldwin, then paying a considerable sum of money. Genes like this are worth four points. Finally, Icestrike is the first instance of a double color. A double color happens if the same color appears on two different genes, and getting one adds three extra points. In Icestrike's case, Robin shows up twice. **

**So Icestrike gives me 17 points, bringing the total up to 108.**

At last, I finally break 100 points. Hopefully the upcoming generations will be as successful.

I won't know for a while yet, though.

**Icestrike and Theia can only breed after 30 days. However, Icestrike was three days old when I bought him, and seems to be going on his fourth, because his time is shortened to 26 days.**

Nevertheless, I will see the dragons again when they are adults, before another waiting game commences.

**October 29, 2018**

Well, my hatchlings have grown, so I guess it's time for another update.

First off, what they look like. I have to say I'm quite pleased with this pair.

Theia is quite beautiful, and her body is mostly dark blue. She has even darker stripes all over, and some lighter blue on her underside. Her eyes are a piercing red, with charcoal-colored wings. She has darker black stripes as well.

Icestrike is even prettier. Most of his body is a crystalline blue, and it almost looks like it is shimmering. He has some darker blue, almost black on his body. This is particularly noticeable on his wings, claws, and nose. Icestrike also sports whitish blue patterns in those areas.

Overall, both dragons of fantastic, and I think this may be the first instance were both members of a legacy pair will be kept after the challenge is over. I will have to see if there are any more.

Speaking of the legacy challenge, I have news of the trade from before.

Unfortunately, it didn't work out. The other person wanted triple genes, and that was something that I didn't have at that point. Triple genes are pretty rare, so I'm unlikely to have it at all, unfortunately.

My familiar challenge also got an update, as I got to the S's. Unfortunately, that letter is difficult, mainly because the number of familiars there is very large. Furthermore, a lot of holiday spirits reside in this area of the bestiary. Holiday spirits are limited, and can be difficult to get. Thankfully, the Riot of Rot is going on right now, so I can get at least one of them without having to do anything extra. As of this point, about three quarters of the challenge is done. It will not be long before the challenge itself is completed.

Speaking of challenges, there has been a lot of updates to Fight Rising itself. One of the biggest as to the achievement system. The achievement system will eventually be deactivated, to be completely redone and introduced with a new system. Old achievements can still be viewed, and any that work under the new system will be rewarded retroactively. As someone who spent a lot of time making sure I got all achievements, and who enjoys completing them, it's a huge relief and something long overdue. Many of the achievements now do not work, have been turned off for various reasons, or are delayed. So it's a good thing the system is finally being redone. Perhaps I will start a new challenge once the revamped system is used… Provided I'm still playing the game by then…

Yes, it seems like I've come a long way in this challenge, even though it's only the third generation. It has been several months, and a lot has changed. This is also one of the last challenges I'm doing in Flight Rising, not counting any achievement revamps. The last challenge I'm doing is actually almost done, but I was unable to complete it due to having shoddy Internet. But luckily, that has been solved. Once these challenges completed, the other will start up.

It looks like there's some other updates too, such as the addition of sorting tabs for dragons, and an extra den for those that are not being used. I'm not planning on using either, because I don't have that many different dragons to sort, and things like this work just fine. While the extra den sounds nice, I'm fine with gathering food when I need and using the site's 45 day rule. Basically, if the player leaves the site and does not return for 45 days or more, their dragons will be completely fed when they next log in. It works out well for me because I keep all my dragons together, and the other option is really for dens that only use some of their dragons.

Finally, another update on the board today. It was fairly easy this time around, only copy pasting what I had in my last entry. The challenge itself is a very much active, though. Many people are just starting theirs, some are done, and still others are in the middle. There is even the ambitious few that want to do a second run. I wouldn't count myself among them because of how long the wait times are, but I will say the challenge has become interesting.

Speaking of wait times, they start now, as this page won't see another update until late November. Perhaps even more interesting things will have happened by then…

**November 22, 2018**

Today is Thanksgiving, which means lots of food, parties, and baby dragons! That's right, my two legacy dragons are ready to breed, and it happens that they're ready to do so on Thanksgiving Day. How cool is that?

I remember last Thanksgiving Day someone sent out a bunch of private messages to people where the leader of their Clan shared food with others. It was very sweet, and something I really needed at the time. Too bad there's nothing like that this year… It's also not something I would do, even though I appreciate the gesture. I'm just not on often enough for something like that to work. And the dragons I do have are constantly using the resources I am able to collect… I might do a Thanksgiving dinner story based on what that clan did though… I remember that was the first year the Woodland Turkey familiar line was introduced, and they quickly became one of my favorites because of how adorable they were… I just imagine the dragons all eating turkey together…

Speaking of familiars, a new Coliseum venue has been added. This means a new place to fight in, new additions to the lore, new enemies, and new familiars. However, this also means additional rule to the familiar challenge. If new familiars are added in the middle of the challenge, I am not required to collect them. The only time would be required to collect them is if I stumbled upon them normally, such as when I'm going through the bestiary and doing things alphabetically. Since new familiars are constantly being added, if I tried to get familiars as they were released, I'd be here for years... And seeing as my account is already three years old at the time of this challenge, I don't exactly want to do that.

Speaking of the familiar challenge, I'm still trudging through the S's, and was able to obtain a few more. I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to keep it up though, because I'm finding many familiars are too expensive or rare for me to obtain. As I mentioned before, I'm not on often enough for me to devote time and energy to obtain the super expensive or rare familiars. I also don't spend real money on the game, so familiars that cost a lot of gems are out of the question for me most of the time, and likely always will be. So in theory, there's about 650 familiars (out of around 700 currently available), that I could obtain. In practice, I will most likely be obtaining less than that (probably around high 500s to low 600s)… I have around 450 familiars right now, but am already running into quite a few roadblocks… I do know what I want to do when that challenge ends, though…

Speaking of challenges, a little news on this one. The new legacy pair now have a nest of three eggs. No bonuses this time, but both of the parents are colors I like, so I'm hoping the babies will be beautiful… I'm also hoping they're not Nocturnes though… I have a few too many of those thanks to this challenge… I have no choice but to wait and see what the babies are, however… And so I shall return in a few days…

**November 27, 2018**

Well, it's finally time for another update, and a new generation. Let's see with the generation brings me.

And it appears to be two Nocturne females and a male Imperial. Since I already have a lot of Nocturnes, I decide that the male Imperial will be my heir. He's also the first of the three, so it works out well.

But I decide to do something different with his sisters.

As I expected from their parents, all the babies are very pretty, and have excellent genes. However, I can only use one of them for the challenge. Therefore, I decide to keep the sisters as part of my regular Clan. Some of the dragons from this challenge will be exalted when the run is over, so things will all even out. The females are named Lightheart and Diamondmask.

**Which leaves the male to be named Quickgleam.**

**As an Imperial, he scores four points. His genes are Lapis Tapir, Shadow Striation, and Twilight Basic. Quickgleam's eyes are Plague Common. Tapir can be bought in the treasure marketplace, so it is worth three points. Striation is also something that can be purchased in the treasure marketplace, so that's another three points. **

**So all of this adds up to 10 points. Which is then doubled to 20. Not bad, but could've been better if my last gene wasn't basic and the eyes weren't common…**

**Regardless, my overall score is now 128 points.**

Seems I'm doing fairly well, but now it is time to find a mate.

I'm hoping for a Wildclaw…

If only I could encounter one.

I search pages and pages worth of dragons, having difficulty finding the breed I desire. Even when I do find the possible candidates, it's difficult to encounter one I like. After searching through may be more than 30 pages of dragons, I've only found what seemed to be less than 10 Wildclaws… However, I did see a lot of good-looking Coalts, Ridgebacks, and Bogsneaks… Perhaps the latter is a good thing, as I'm thinking of using Bogsneaks as my next breed…

But now is not the time to worry about the next generation.

Instead I continue to focus on the current one.

As I continue to search, prices start climbing. Rarer breeds and genes are offered at the expense of treasure, and at this point, I will take any decent looking dragon I can get.

Even though it takes me about half an hour to find what I'm looking for.

**The dragon I eventually settle on is a four week old female adult Wildclaw, and I quickly name her Winterwing. She cost 15,000 treasure, when my limit was 40,000. Rounded up to 20,000, I am still 20,000 under budget. Therefore, Winterwing gives me 4 extra points for a total of 132. As a Wildclaw, she is considered a rare breed and gives me an additional five points. This brings the total up to 137.**

**Her genes also look promising. She has Eldritch Iridescent, Blood Facet, and Saffron Circuit. Her eyes are Plague Common. The Iridescent gene can be bought with gems, so it is worth five points. Facet can also be bought with gems, so it's another five points. Circuit is yet another gem gene, giving five points for the third time. It all adds up to a total of 15 points, for a score of 152.**

To think that I increased my score by almost a half from one generation… I seem to be doing well as I approach the halfway point of the run itself. However, it will be a while before I get past that point, or even to it. **A Wildclaw typically needs to wait 35 days to breed. However, since Winterwing is already 29 days old, she only needs to wait six days. However, Imperials still need to wait 30 days to breed. And since Quickgleam is still a hatchling, so does he.**

Unfortunately, it will still be a long time before I can breed…

But there is other news.

Someone recently bought an Unhatched Plague Dragon Egg that I unearthed earlier in the month. Now I have a lot gems, and still a lot of treasure saved up. I imagine I will have a significant update to the familiar challenge… Here's hoping I can reach completion soon, as I inch ever closer…

But for now, all I can do is wait, as Quickgleam grows up and I make another update in a few days.

**December 3, 2018**

Finally, both dragons are grown, so now it's time for descriptions! First up is Quickgleam, who is mostly dark blue. He has yellow stripes all over him, but they are darker on his claws. Quickgleam's claws and face are also a dark bluish purple. His wings are black, but have muddy brown stripes on them. Like almost all Plague dragons, Quickgleam has red eyes.

Winterwing is an entirely different story.

Her body is a smoky gray, with vibrant orange designs all over. Most of her feet are also completely orange, lacking the designs. Her wings have some orange in them, but they also have some glimmering magenta. The top of her head and the edge of her tail are the same magenta color. Her red eyes that are the same color as Quickgleam's.

I have to say is able to look fantastic, so I'm hoping their hatchlings will be even more so…

It does look like the legacy challenge is slowing down on the boards though… Perhaps it's because of the holidays… If that's the case, it should become more active within a few months… Being close to the holidays also means it's close to the new year… And a new year signals the time of resolution, and changes… I wonder what the upcoming new year will bring me…

But one way to close out theold yearis by updating the familiar challenge! It was quite a significant update, thanks to the huge amount of money I received from selling the Plague dragon egg. Now I have a little over 500 familiars, jumping all the way to the N's. Unfortunately, I had to pass over many familiars because they were too expensive, even with all the money I received. I wonder how much longer I can keep the challenge up… I got lucky very recently though, as someone bought a bunch of Earth holiday items I had sold off… I should be able to return to the challenge soon…

Also, I noticed recently that Flight Rising has a Deviant Art group. This immediately captured my interest because Deviant Art is a site I use fairly often to post writing. Unfortunately, it looks like no one's managing the group anymore... It's a shame, but understandable considering most writing and art goes on the regular site… And that's it takes a lot of time and effort to manage anyway…

Regardless of what that I use to post this on, it still doesn't change the fact the challenge won't update for a few weeks… And this piece won't update either… Perhaps I will find some attractive familiars, while looking forward to some stunning hatchlings…

**December 27, 2018**

Well, the fourth generation of dragons is finally ready to be bred. This is also the last entry before the new year, as the next batch will hatch in early January… I'm hoping 2019 will be a good year, and as productive as this one has been…

Sentiment aside, I started running low on food during this waiting period, so I had to hunt for a few days rather than scavenging. Food is only used for the dragons, so focusing on hunting means I'm earning less money overall. I quickly switched back to scavenging, however, because my only other sources of money are interacting with familiars and playing at the Fairgrounds. The former is pretty slow, and the latter takes up quite a bit of time. Furthermore, there is a limited amount of treasure that can be earned at the Fairgrounds before a maximum is reached for the day (although I can still keep playing). That maximum is more than enough for this challenge, but it's still not that much otherwise. I'd prefer not to use the Fairgrounds unless I really need to, and since this run doesn't use a lot of resources, I probably won't utilize them here.

Speaking of familiars, the familiar challenge got an update as I got to the L's. There's probably about 100 familiars left, not counting any that were introduced during the challenge and therefore will not be collected. It seems like a lot, but it's really not at the rate I'm going. After that, there will be one more challenge to finish up other than this one, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

Speaking of challenges, I took a break for a few days because of the Christmas holiday, along with new games and challenges coming up. I wasn't doing much except feeding and gathering, so I have a bit less money than I might normally at this time. There is still plenty for this challenge though, and probably for another familiar challenge update soon as well. Speaking of Christmas, because Christmas and New Year's has rolled around, it's also Night of the Nocturne. This is the only way to get a Nocturne dragon without buying one of them or their eggs from someone else. Not that I need any, and the dragons can still be found for good price on the auction house. Night of the Nocturne also means new familiars, the chance to find eggs, seasonal chests and other useful items. I get some exclusive apparel from these chests, and have some luck selling it on the auction house for gems. It sells pretty cheaply, but at least it's something…

Speaking of apparel, some real-life apparel is finally being sold. Flight Rising itself has branched out and started selling merchandise for players to grab if they wish. The selection is currently pretty small, with only a few T-shirts. It's nothing I really want, but that doesn't mean the selection won't grow larger and catch my eye in the future. Also worth noting that buying that real-life merchandise doesn't have any effect on the player's in-game account (other than helping support the site, I'm assuming). I wonder if that will change eventually, though, maybe as a promotion. Regardless, I'm glad to see something like this is finally happening, with Flight Rising being so popular and being around for so many years. Many other players seem to enjoy the idea, and I gladly wish those selling the merchandise success.

**January 1, 2019**

Today marks a new year, and a new generation of hatchlings! This is generation is the fifth, which means I'm halfway through the challenge. Hard to believe I've come this far, and I hope I will see it through to the end…

Anyway, I've gotten very lucky with Night of the Nocture! I found an unhatched Nocturne egg while scavenging a few days ago, and managed to sell it for a lot of gems. I also got lucky with another egg in a chest this morning, and successfully sold that. Both were about 200 gems, meaning that I now have a lot of money. I believe the familiar challenge will be updated soon after this…

Also, another business thing to get out of the way. Later on this month, I will be taking an online class, so updates to all stories will be slower. It may not affect this story as much, though. It's not updating too much anyway, and the updates are fairly short.

Now it is time to finally check on the nest. There are four eggs, and they all turn out to be Imperials… Shame, since I wanted a Wildclaw… Oh well, at least I don't have as long to wait…

**Speaking of my heir, time to show her off now. She's a female Imperial dragon named Hiri. Her genes are Cobalt Tapir, Silver Striation, and Periwinkle Basic. Her eyes are Plague Common.**

**As an Imperial, she automatically scores four points. Her primary gene, Tapir, can be bought in the treasure marketplace. So that gives her three more points. Striation is another gene from the treasure marketplace, so that is also worth three points. Her other traits are more than anything, though, so the total comes out to 10 points. Since Hiri is the heir of this generation, the score is doubled to 20 points. Seems to be pretty standard for my heirs by now. Nevertheless, my overall score increases to 172 points.**

With that out of the way, it is now time to find a mate.

Unlike my last time, the search is short and easy.

**As promised, I find a male Bogsneak. His name is Hydro. Hydro's genes are Jade Python, Mulberry Morph, and Cerulean Smirch. Hydro's eyes are Plague Unusual.**

**And here I come to something interesting.**

**The challenge has point totals for genes found via treasure, gems, and crafting. However, it does not have any point totals for genes found through other means that are not basic. These genes are pretty rare, are found in unusual ways, and there's only about three of them. I suppose the creators of the challenge didn't take into account the possibility of people finding these genes, or doing what I did and stumbling upon them by chance. It's not all that surprising, and I don't fault them for that, considering there's literally hundreds, possibly even thousands of gene combinations. The chance of a player stumbling upon those three specific genes often requires very specific conditions, and pretty rare.**

**Because, shockingly, Hydro has all three.**

**With how rare and unusual these genes are, I don't feel comfortable lumping them in with basic genes and giving them zero points. Therefore, I decide to award them the same points as crafted genes (the genes made by Baldwin's alchemy, or traded via Swipp). The reason for this is that getting these three genes not only requires planning game thoroughly, but also using a very specific function. In that regard, they are similar to crafted genes, even if they aren't officially ones.**

**So, onto the scoring.**

**Hydro cost me 4500 treasure when my limit was 50,000. This alone gives me a whopping 10 points (rounding up 4500 to 10,000 under budget), bringing my total up to 182 points.**

**The genes themselves are also impressive. Python can only by battling in the Coliseum, and the player has to be lucky to receive it as a drop from a defeated enemy at the end of a battle. Morph is the same way. Smirch can only be found if a player obtains a Strange Chest and is lucky enough to find the gene inside. Strange Chests can only be obtained during Night of the Nocturne, or by buying from someone who has put theirs on the Auction House. They can be found in a variety of ways during the former. These ways include gathering in any of the professions, winning battles in the Coliseum, crafting one with Baldwin's alchemy, and receiving one in a trade with Swipp. It's also worth noting that these chests must be opened during Night of the Nocturne, or the player loses the chance to use them.**

**With all these genes counting as crafted, they add up to a total of 12 points. Hydro's unusual eyes give me four points. Finally, as a Bogsneak, Hydro scores three more points. This all adds up to a total of 19 points. These 19 points with the overall score at 201. **

So I finally break into the 200s, continuing last generation's trend of impressively high scores. Unfortunately, I also continue the trend of mates outperforming generational heirs… Hopefully, I can get lucky and finally stop passing down basic genes and common eyes…

But I won't know that for a while. **Hiri, as an Imperial, can only breed after 30 days have passed. Hydro, as a Bogsneak a little less than one day old, can only breed after 24.**

So I will see the dragons in a few days, after they have grown. It will be interesting to see how others have started the new year…

**January 7, 2019**

The fifth generation has finally grown, which means I can at last update the story! It also means I can update the board section. Activity is still pretty slow, but a bit faster than what was seen previously. It's still early in the new year, too, so activity may increase eventually…

As for me, I lucked out and got some gorgeous dragons.

Hiri is a deep, dark, ocean blue. She has charcoal gray wings, with white stripes on those wings. Some areas of her body, such as her claws and horns, are a darker blue, almost black. As is traditional for the Plague dragons, her eyes are red.

Hydro has interesting coloring. He is a jade green, with even darker green designs on his body. He has light blue designs that almost remind me of lightning. Hydro's wings are dark purple as is the crest on his head. Some parts have designs that are also black.

With such a colorful pair, their hatchlings are sure to be interesting. I am anxious to see them, but I have to wait until the beginning of next month…

So a few other things.

Started running out of food for my dragons again… I'll be off hunting for at least a few days to restock, meaning that money needed for other challenges will be a bit lower. I'm honestly not sure which will run out first, my dragons' food supply or my own patience…

The familiar challenge got a massive update, going to E's. Almost 600 monsters have since been collected. As expected, I'm getting close to the end. Next update will probably be one of, if not the last.

So that leaves the future of the challenge.

I'm planning on doing a tribute in the form of a short story, and it will be the first of a few for the Flight Rising fandom and for the game at large. I'm planning on doing this short story before any other, simply because it requires the account be open and looking at the bestiary. Other tributes can collect and transcribe data off-line.

The reason this is important is because I would like to put my account into dormancy after the final challenges are done and recorded, along with any remaining ideas I may have. This allows the 45 day timer to start, mean that once I have chosen not to access my account for 45 days or more, my dragons will automatically be restored to health when I access my account again. I'm planning to use this feature until there is a major update and I wish use the site again. For now though, I'm nearing the end of what I'm feel like I'm able to do with it. The only other thing that remains is to check out the writing and art sections of the fandom a bit more, and enjoy what's there until all of my own challenges are done. My profile will probably receive a final update directing people to my regular writing sites, so that those interested can read about my own experiences.

That's not to say I won't continue writing about things in the fandom, or even a few more short stories that are not tributes. For works involving only information, such as the history of the characters, I will instead use the wiki to look things up. I may also use the encyclopedia to look at some information, but if so, I will make sure I've access to the information off-line before my account goes into dormancy.

In a final bit of news, this is the final update before my class starts. I am not sure what my update schedule will be like then, but seeing as these updates are short, I should still have enough time to do them.

Whatever the case, it's time to play the waiting game until later this month. I shall revisit the story then.

**January 31, 2019**

So the fifth generation is finally ready to breed. Still no five egg nests on this challenge, but plenty of other things!

As I mentioned before, I have started class. Updates are still going smoothly, even though they are slowed down slightly. It still does not affect this story much, though. There are some thoughts about the future of this account in general, however.

One of them is the familiar challenge. That challenge is now finished, with the final total for familiars being 632 out of around 700 that can be obtained. It's pretty good considering I am a player that does not purchase gems, and I don't use all of the site's features or even play too often. The end of the run left me with a lot of treasure but not very many gems. I wanted to build up my gem collection before going back to the Nuzlocke run. Many items required for that run can be bought cheaply on the auction house provided one has gems.

Luckily, I found a way to do that.

I was lucky enough to max out my first gathering skill, scavenging, and finding an Unhatched Plague Egg while I was doing so. This egg eventually sold for many gems, and along with playing normally, I was able to replenish my inventory. With that, I now have more than enough resources to continue the Nuzlocke and finish it.

But I suppose I should talk about it.

While the legacy log focuses on breeding, the Nuzlocke challenge focuses on battling. The idea is to clear all parts of the Coliseum with certain restrictions, challenges, and limited items and dragons. It can get difficult at times, but it really opens up another part of the Flight Rising world, and is still enjoyable despite its difficulty.

Except a while ago, I had to stop.

I was nearly finished with the run, training up for the level 21 area, when the final ones recommend that dragons be at the maximum level of 25. Unfortunately, in addition to being resource intensive, the run also involves spending a lot of time on Flight Rising. At the time the run originally began, I was using an Internet provider with a data cap, and Flight Rising took up a lot of data that could or needed to be allocated elsewhere. Furthermore, even when I could play, I had play very slowly in order to not overwhelm the data. Even getting past all this, I still had to contend with the fact that the Internet provider could not run Flight Rising's battle system well at all. There were constant slowdowns, crashes, and freezes, along with a variety of minor visual glitches.

Recently, I got a new Internet provider. Not only does this new provider not have a data cap, but it also runs the battle system a lot smoother than my other one did.

However, there's no telling if my Internet provider will change again in the future.

Therefore, I'd like to finish the run as soon as possible. If for some reason I decided to do it alongside this run, whatever resources this run uses will be put into the vault, to be taken out when a new generation is ready to buy dragons. That means that the resources this run does use will not conflict with those in the Nuzlocke.

But that's neither here nor there.

Something of a more recent is what has been mentioned before, a maxed out gathering skill. The max level for gathering skills is 40, although level 50 gathering skills exist in the game's data. It is still possible to gather using maxed out skills, but the skills will no longer gain any points, and any experience they would've had will not be put towards levels 41 and above when these features are fully implemented into the game. I'd like to max out my gathering skills before my account goes into dormancy, but considering there's a very limited amount one can do per real-life day, it seems rather unlikely.

For now, I am just focused on gathering food. A constant supply of it is needed for the longer runs coming up ahead, as dragons that don't have enough food cannot participate in them. It also helps to have a lot of food in the event that I am away from my dragons and cannot feed them for a period of time that lasts less than 45 days. And I don't want to waste time gathering food if for some reason I need to access my account after 45 days or more of not using it.

So for now, I just continue to gather and wait.

After this, I will finally enter the challenge's second half, and see myself heading down the home stretch.

**February 5, 2019**

So the sixth generation is finally underway! An interesting batch of three Bogsneaks and one Imperial. The Imperial looks a lot like his grandfather, Quickgleam. One of the female Bogsneaks looks very similar to her great aunt, Lightheart. Too bad neither of the babies are sticking around. They're not my heirs either. **Instead, my heir is a female Bogsneak that I've decided to call Josephine.**

So now it is time to find Josephine a mate. I am hoping for a Pearlcatcher…

And I find one very quickly. **He is named Henry.**

Now, on to the scoring.

**As a Bogsneak, Josephine starts off with three points. Her genes are Abyss Tapir, Grey Striation, and Steel Basic. Her eyes are Plague Common. Tapir can be bought with treasure, so it is worth three points. Striation is the same, so it is also worth three points. The basic genes and common eyes aren't worth anything. As a result, Josephine scores nine points, which is doubled to 18. That puts my score at 219.**

And the curse of basic genes and common eyes still plagues me (pun unintended)… Knowing how common those genes are, I wouldn't be surprised if I had that issue for the rest of the run…

At least I can see if Henry can do better…

**I bought Henry for 5000 treasure, when my maximum was 60,000. This alone gives me 12 points, bringing the score up to 232.**

**His genes are White Python, Blush Peregrine, and Pearl Underbelly. His eyes are Plague Uncommon. Henry scores two points as a Pearlcatcher. Python is a gene obtained by fighting in the Coliseum. For the purposes of this run, it counts as crafted. Therefore, it is worth four points. Peregrine can be bought with treasure, so it is worth three points. Underbelly is another Treasure Gene, so it's worth three more points. Uncommon eyes give me two points. In all, Henry scores 14 points, bring the total amount of points up to 246.**

So Henry doesn't quite outperform his mate, with them scoring about even thanks to the heir score being doubled. Buying him so cheaply did give me a massive increase, and now I am up to almost 250 points. They're both pretty as well, making me pleased with my purchase.

I'm eager to see what hatchlings they have, but that will have to wait a while. **Josephine, being a Bogsneak, can only breed after 25 days. Henry, as a two-day old Pearlcatcher can only breed after 18.**

So my point total is lower, but at least I don't have to wait as long…

Regardless, I will see them when they're grown.

**February 11, 2019**

So the sixth generation has finally grown, and a new post on the board has been made. It seems like people are either at the beginning or the end of their quest. I still have a ways to go in mine… And it seems like there are other challenges, such as getting 99 of the first item that drops while fighting in the Coliseum. It sounds interesting, but I don't have the patience for that, unfortunately… As this run drags on, other things occupy my interest. Least of which is the graduate school class, where I'm studying healthcare management. I wonder what that would look like in Flight Rising… Perhaps a dragon that's the head of the bunch of healers…

Anyway, speaking of dragons, it's time to document the appearances of the two newest ones. Josephine has a dark blackish blue body with light blue stripes on most of it. Her underside is almost pure black, though. Josephine's claws and wings are charcoal gray, with white stripes on the latter. As is typical of the Plague Flight, Josephine's eyes are red.

Henry's body is white, with grey markings all over. His underside is light purple, with black claws on his feet. He has brick colored tufts of fur on his legs, and wings that are the same color. The wings have darker red markings, almost camouflaging his cream-colored horns. Like Josephine, Henry has red eyes.

These two look pretty enough, but I can only hope that they can end the basic gene curse… I won't find out for a while, because I can't breed until early March. So I shall revisit this log then.

**March 2, 2019**

And I'm back, with the sixth generation ready to breed! There's only a three egg nest this time, but hopefully the babies will be beautiful.

Also forgot to mention that in the previous updates the hibernation den and other ways of organizing lairs have gone live on the site. It's nothing I'm using, but I know that a lot of people have been looking forward to those updates.

Speaking of updates, there's an elemental holiday, the Trickmurk Circus going on. Typically, I go and get the special familiar, and then go and sell whatever elemental currency I can in the marketplace.

Except I'm not doing that here.

While selling elemental currency can be a good way of obtaining gems, it's also good way to have things to sit on the auction house that can never be used and must constantly be renewed there. The latter isn't worth it to me, especially since I'm nearing the end what I can do with my account, and whatever is there at that will just sit and do nothing. I'm not even playing as much either, and to be honest, as I mentioned before, this account is nearing the end what I can do with it, and other things and taken up my time and interest.

Related to that is the subject of what happens after.

After entering the last days of using my account, I'm planning on writing short stories about Flight Rising and my experiences with it. There's also some that won't be so short, such as this one.

The problem lies in where those stories will go.

Flight Rising has an active fanfiction section on the official site, and it's only growing daily. However, beyond the official site, Flight Rising has fairly little, with areas consisting of only a few people or works, or otherwise not receiving much attention.

The dilemma comes in and that in order for my account just slowly go into stasis, I'm not going to be on the site for long and extended periods of time. So I will not look at stories on the official site, or be able to post from there after everything I am able to do with my account. Doing either of these things brings my account out of stasis by resetting the 45 day timer that allows my dragons to be completely fed and energetic by the time I'm ready to play again.

However, there is another solution I could do.

That answer lies in actually using the Hibernal Den.

This den would allow my dragons to simply stay where they were and not do anything while I was free to explore other parts of the site without penalty. This might also be useful if there's still gameplay things I'd like to do, such as increasing gathering skills, making money at the Fairgrounds, and collecting other elemental familiars.

But there is one issue with that.

The issue is the concept of the den slots.

Just like a regular den, the Hibernal Den starts with only a small amount of slots. More can be obtained when certain conditions are fulfilled. Instead of using treasure, the conditions are fulfilled by gathering items, similar to leveling up with alchemy and creating things there.

My problem is that the Hibernal Den starts with only five slots.

I currently have around 80 dragons, and even though a few are probably going to leave after the legacy challenge, I'll probably still be hovering around there when everything's said and done.

So there's the problem of a lot of time, items, and in game money spent just to make sure the Hibernal Den is able to hold all of my dragons and make it so that I can use the site as much as I want without being penalized.

Then there's also the issue of cooldown.

The Hibernal Den has a significant cooldown time once a dragon is brought out of it. Unfortunately, there's no way to speed that up. So it's not something where I can put my dragons back and forth constantly. Once I bring dragons out of there, I have to wait a while before I can put them back again.

And I can easily see that having issues, seeing as there might be an update to the site that I think is interesting, or something that I might think I'm going to play, and I don't, but my dragons are stuck in my lair anyway and I start losing resources during the time they are.

So it's a bit of a dilemma, to say the least.

I think at this point it's worth trying to at least expand the Hibernal Den, especially with all the money and resources I have now. Then, when it comes time to say farewell to the account, I will decide what to do. It might not be as hard as I think, or maybe it is.

I will never know until I try.

**March 7, 2019**

So the seven generation is finally underway!

A few things worth noting, though.

One thing is my decision not to use the hibernal dens. As mentioned before, hibernal dens can have their slots increased using items. However, each increase only expands the den by a single slot (as opposed to the regular den's five with each increase). Gems can also be used to increase slots, but it's fairly expensive. Since I play without using real money and don't play too often, gems are very difficult for me to come by. It's also worth noting that I'm not going to be really using my lair once I'm done with everything I can do. So if something else in another area like the message board strikes my fancy, it's not all that difficult to let my dragons deplete anyway if I do reset the timer and not use my account. There should be enough food gathered to feed my dragons and get them up to full energy if that happens. Even if there isn't, gathering enough food only takes a few days at most, and a few minutes per day.

With out of the way, it's time to welcome the main event: the new hatchlings!

I'm also pleased to say that I finally broke the curse of basic genes and common eyes!

**This is because of my heir, Stareyes!**

Before I get into more information about Stareyes, I need to find him a mate.

Luckily, I find one easily.

**Stareyes's mate is a female mirror dragon named Darkfire.**

It's worth noting that for this generation and the few generations that are remaining, I will be going with the common breeds. This means that it is likely I will not score as many points, but the trade-off is that I will be done faster. This is because, common breeds take about half as much time to become ready to breed as the rarer breeds do. Since I've been doing this run for many months, I'm ready to be finished. As for the point loss, it doesn't really bother me much because I'm not really going for points anyway.

Speaking of points, time to tally those up!

**Stareyes is a Pearlcatcher, so because of his breed, he starts with two points. His genes are Grape Tapir, Mauve Peregrine, and Ice Underbelly. His eyes are Plague Uncommon. Tapir is a gene that can be bought with treasure, so it is worth three points. Peregrine is the same, so it is worth three more points. Finally, Underbelly is another one of those genes, also worth three points. Uncommon eyes are worth two more points. The total score is 13 points, which is then doubled to 26. I believe that's the best one of my heirs has ever done, but I'm not entirely sure without looking back. Regardless, this brings the score up to 272 points.**

Now, for Darkfire.

**She was purchased for 7000 treasure when the maximum I could purchase a dragon for was 70,000 treasure. Therefore, she gives me a massive 14 points, throwing the score up to 286 points.**

**Now let's see how well her other characteristics do.**

**Darkfire is a Mirror dragon, one of the most common breeds, so she only gets one point. Her genes are Phthalo Starmap, Mist Morph, and Teal Lace. Her eyes are Plague Unusual. Starmap is a recent gene, and can be bought using gems. Therefore, it is worth five points. The Morph gene is found in the Colosseum, but for the purposes of this run, it counts as a crafted gene. Therefore, it is worth four points. Finally, Lace is a gene that can be bought with treasure, so it is worth three points. In total, Darkfire scores 12 points. In total, this leads to 298 points.**

So Darkfire's common breed is offset by her very good genes… Stareyes scores very good as well… I'm interested to see if I will continue to get excellent results, but that will have to wait.

**Stareyes is a Pearlcatcher, so he can only breed after 20 days. Darkfire, as a Mirror dragon, can only breed after 15 days. However, she was two days old when I got her, so she can instead only breed after 13 days.**

In other news, I'm at last approaching 300 points. It seems like I got there faster than other point totals, too… Now that basic genes and common eyes have finally been gotten rid of, I am hoping I will move even faster through the points.

But I will have to wait and see for now.

**March 13, 2019**

So my hatchlings have finally grown!

Which means it's time for some new descriptions!

Stareyes is dark blue, with light blue stripes all over his body. His underside is ice blue, and his eyes red. Stareyes has beautiful magenta colored wings, with darker designs near the edges. It reminds me of the color of wine, although not so much as his ancestor, Kaiseena. In a way, Stareyes looks like his great-grandfather Quickgleam, even though the colors are different.

Darkfire, however, is a different matter. She is a dark blue green, with gleaming designs on her body resembling a starry constellation. It's a bit odd, but it looks cool. I guess when the gene says Starmap, it really means it… Darkfire has red eyes with purple wings and dark purple splotches all over them.

She looks interesting, to be sure… I wonder what the babies will look like… Unfortunately, I still have to wait…

But I highly anticipate that time…

**March 27, 2019**

Seventh generation is finally ready to breed! Only a three egg nest this time, but still bound to be interesting… I'm hoping for at least one mirror dragon and passing down the dazzling Starmap gene…

But dragons being ready to breed isn't the only news.

I made a decision on what to do about the Nuzlocke run, and unfortunately it's not the happiest one.

I decided to abandon the run for now, mainly because of how so it's going. I have only a few areas to do left, but there's still some training to do. What becomes an issue is the speed of that training and battles over all. Battles in general are very slow, and it takes hours to get about a battle party even one level. There are ways to speed the process up, but that barely helps. So the run would still be very long even after others have completed, it would take a lot of time would better be spent elsewhere. Another problem is the balance issues of combat. For example, healing items don't really work that well in a variety of high-level dragons unless they don't prioritize hit points hardly at all. The current Colosseum also heavily emphasizes setups with raw power over everything else, one part of the idea of a Nuzlocke is to make as many varied combinations as one can under the run's restrictions.

One of the other reasons is because of what I did manage to do. The maximum level for any dragon is level 25, with areas in the Colosseum for almost every level. My dragons are currently level 18, after having cleared an area meant for level 20 dragons. So that means I've done almost every area and have fought a wide variety of enemies, despite the flaws of the game. This matters because I was originally going to make a story about the run, per Nuzlocke and (often) Flight Rising tradition. The story was originally going to be after the run. However, with so many areas cleared, regardless of choosing not to continue it, there's more than enough data to make a story, even if it's a short story rather than a full-fledged one. Furthermore, the idea of the Nuzlocke run was to try and experience the combat portion of the game and explore different combinations. Getting as far as it did, the run has done this.

As for the run itself, it is currently recorded as being active on my profile. I'm not going to switch to abandoned yet, because there's a chance issues in the Colosseum may eventually be resolved, and then the run can resume, and possibly complete. There was a rather large update in the Colosseum some time ago, so perhaps there will be another that will address the issues it still has. Regardless, when I'm done with everything I can do (mainly this legacy challenge at this point), I will update my profile to reflect that and the fact that will not be on the site. So anyone wondering about the Nuzlocke run will see that regardless, and there will be no confusion about where the run has gone.

With that said set of details is out of the way, it's time to look forward to something happier.

The end is in sight, and in more ways than one, after all.

**April 1, 2019**

The eighth generation is finally ready to go, and funnily enough on April Fools' Day! And of course the site does something hilarious! The developers introduce something called a familiar usurping, where familiar switch places with their dragons due to taking over lairs… I think the idea is cute and funny, may be worthy of a short story. The only bad thing is that it took me a while to turn it off so I can see my new dragons…

Speaking of new dragons, I may as well talk about them now.

**First up is my heir, Rubyclaw. She is a female Mirror dragon, which gives her one point. Her genes are Royal Tapir, Bubblegum Peregrine, and Obelisk Lace. Her eyes are Plague Uncommon. As stated before, Rubyclaw's breed gives her one point. Tapir is a treasure gene, so it is worth three points. Peregrine is also a treasure gene, so it is worth three points. Lace is the final treasure gene, worth three points. Finally, uncommon eyes are worth two points. All of this adds up to 12 points, which is doubled to 24. The total points is 322.**

So I finally break into the 300s! Let's see if I have find a mate that can compare…

And I do.

**Rubyclaw's mate is a male Fae I name Darkbane. The max amount of treasure I could've spent on him was 80,000, but instead I only spent 7000. As a result, I get 16 points, bringing the score up to 338 points.**

An excellent score to be sure, but now to look at Darkbane's genes…

**As a Fae, his breed scores one point. His genes are Shale Tapir, Blood Morph, and Platinum Ruins. His eyes are Plague Unusual. Once again, Tapir is a treasure gene, so it is worth three points. Morph is a gene in the Coliseum, so it is worth four points. Runes is a treasure gene, so it is worth three points. Unusual eyes add up to four points. All this totals to 15 points. The overall score is now 353 points.**

Not bad for a mate, and nice to also break into the 350s.

I still find it so funny that I hatched the babies on April Fools' Day… I never liked pranks, because I fell for every one…

Anyway, something more important to note is that Rubyclaw's siblings have common eyes, despite neither of her parents having them… Perhaps common eyes are passed down differently… Hopefully the curse that plagued me doesn't return…

Speaking of siblings, I don't seem to be describing the siblings as much anymore… Or the idea of dragons being chosen that are not the firstborn of their generation… I suppose those things aren't too relevant anymore, or perhaps it's part of being ready to be done…

Regardless, there is something that's relevant.

**As the most common breed, Rubyclaw can only do so after 15 days. Darkbane also normally only breed after 15 days, but he was four days old when I got him. Therefore, he can breathe after 11 days.**

The wait is not as long, but there's still some… Regardless, I will see my dragons in a few days… Hopefully they look beautiful…

**April 7, 2019**

So, the eighth generation is grown and I have posted my next post. However, someone else has taken over the legacy challenge thread, where users who are doing the challenge post their progress publicly. It's kind of sad to see the original person go, but in a game like Flight Rising, people coming and going is inevitable. I know that from my own experiences, especially with what I am doing now. And maybe the other person will eventually go away, passing on the torch to someone else… It's sad, but also someone heartwarming that a challenge that thought up on a whim can survive countless people coming and going, and by extension, the passing of time. Not to mention it creates a whole new separate community of people who enjoy it, even more impressive when one considers the committee is massive with countless other challenges…

But enough about that.

It's time to think about my own dragons in the challenge.

Rubyclaw is a deep purple with lighter purple stripes. There's also lighter purple on her underbelly, head, and ears. Her wings are pink, with darker designs near the edges. Like all Plague dragons, Rubyclaw's eyes are red. I have to say Rubyclaw is one of my favorite dragons from this challenge and is absolutely beautiful. She kind of reminds me of a female version of the famous dragon, Spyro (although Spyro has orange wings and black eyes). I am interested to see if she will pass down on her genes to her offspring.

Darkbane is much less impressive, however. His body is a very dark blackish gray, with a wispy white on his feet and underbelly. He has pitch black wings, but they have what look like splotches of dark red blood on them. His eyes are also red. Darkbane is kind of unsettling, to be honest… I'm hoping his genes don't pass down to my heirs…

But I will have to wait and see, because there's still some time until the two can breed. I shall see what is coming after that.

**April 16, 2019**

So my eighth generation is finally ready to breed. Unfortunately, things haven't been too active in between. There are a lot of projects taking priority before and alongside this one. As a result, I am also doing the bare minimum to keep the account going, knowing that I will have around one more month with it before everything is thrust into dormancy.

However, the community has been active. Sometime in June, there will be the addition of ancient dragons. These are creatures from the lore that will exist alongside their modern counterparts, being able to do things such as joining lairs, breeding, and fighting. I have to say I like the idea of ancient creatures from the lore joining their modern counterparts. At the same time, I feel they are very restrictive and there is some wasted potential.

For example, there is the restriction not be able to wear apparel (meaning costumes), needing their own set of genes or otherwise causing trouble with them, and the inability to breed with most other dragon breeds. I feel like there's a lot less one can do with them, other than just having them look pretty and fight, and maybe try out some new gene combinations. I also feel like a lot of wasted potential goes to the lore. For example there's the interesting idea of these dragons trying out new modern apparel, having children or family that are modern dragons, and trying to navigate around the various different places in the current world (especially with phenomena like Baldwin and his magic). It leaves some good ideas for stories, though… I also understand why things are that way, since breeds otherwise take a long time to implement with all the regular features. Since Flight Rising is always changing, perhaps more of these features will be added to the ancient dragons.

But that is far off in the future. For now, I must focus on what my new dragons will bring.

**April 21, 2019**

So the ninth generation is finally here! Interestingly, they hatched on Easter Sunday. Otherwise known as a day of parties, food, and fun! Especially partying with all my crazy cousins (crazy in a good way, though). Oh, and adorable bunnies too! There wasn't any peanut butter chocolate bunnies this year, unfortunately. Too bad; they are my favorite treat. Also wasn't too much candy, but it's understandable, considering that there were a lot of things that had to be done the day before.

Speaking of things to be done, it's time to look at my dragons.

I am lucky to hatch a male Mirror dragon. **This male Mirror dragon is my heir, and his name is Malphite. Malphite's primary gene is Coal Tapir. His secondary is Raspberry Peregrine. Malphite's tertiary gene is Silver Lace. His eyes are Plague Common.**

**Malphite's breed gives him one point. Tapir is a treasure gene, so it is worth three points. The same goes for Lace and Peregrine. Therefore, Malphite gets 10 points, which is doubled to 20. The overall score is now 373 points.**

Not bad, but now I need to find a mate…

It takes me a while to find one, and the reason for that is symbolic.

I started my account with a female Guardian dragon and a male Mirror dragon.

Therefore, it is only fitting that I end it the same.

It takes me a while to find a mate, and a couple other dragons come along for the ride.

Eventually, I find what I'm looking for.

**She's a female Guardian dragon named Dormire. **

**Dormire was bought for 8000 treasure when the limit is 90,000. Therefore, she gives me 18 points, putting my score up to 401 points.**

Nice to finally break in the 400s, but now it's time to look at Dormire's genes.

**Her primary gene is Obsidian Falcon. Dormire's secondary gene is Obsidian Safari. Her tertiary gene is Carrot Ghost. Dormire's eyes are Plague Unusual.**

**As a Guardian dragon, her breed grants her one point. Falcon is a treasure gene, which granted three points. The same goes for Safari, which grants another three points. In addition, since Safari and Falcon are both Obsidian, an additional three points is granted. Finally, Ghost adds three points as it is a treasure gene. Unusual eyes are worth four points. This all adds up for a total of 17 points. This brings the point up to 418.**

So the two are about even with each other. Not that matters much at this point anyway.

What does matter is waiting for breeding. **Malphite can only breed after 15 days. Dormire was one day old when I got her, so she will be able to breed after 14.**

I'm interested to see what the final generation will look like, and also interested in how I will feel upon finishing my final run.

However, I have to be patient either way, because I still have to wait around two weeks.

**April 26, 2019**

So, there's some grown-up dragons and a post on the message board! Unfortunately, legacy challenge posts appear to be dwindling… It's rather sad, but not that surprising. Flight Rising has so many different players, challenges, interpretations, and even play styles that some are bound to fall out of fashion or simply not be as popular. Perhaps the legacy challenge will make a resurgence at some point, or perhaps it will be eclipsed or absorbed into other challenges. Maybe there's also players that are doing their challenges somewhere else, and that area just isn't visited as often. Regardless, mine still will post until the end.

Speaking of posting, it's time to talk about my adult dragons.

First up is Malphite. He is a blackish gray, with faded brown stripes on his body. The stripes almost remind me of milk chocolate, although they're quite nearly as dark. His ears are gray, and a lighter color than the rest of him. His wings are a deep red color, like the color of raspberries (hence the name of his gene). He has a white pattern around his wings and some of his legs. Like all Plague dragons, his eyes are red.

So not overly beautiful, but the same time not overly ugly either. It kind of reminds me of a chocolate bar with all the coloring. Too bad dragons don't eat chocolate in this game…

Dormire, on the other hand, looks like something seen on Halloween.

Her body and wings are pitch black. However, she has some orange on her legs, hips, and tail, almost like the design one would see in a skeleton costume. There is some orange on the outline of her wings as well. What's most notable is the orange on her face that resembles a mask. Upon looking closer, one can see red eyes peering through.

An interesting combination to be sure… I wonder what colors will be passed down…

But I suppose I have to continue to wait. So wait I shall…

**May 6, 2019**

It's been a while, but the ninth generation is finally ready to breed. Only three eggs this time so no extra points, but still plenty worth talking about.

So the Easter Bunny came a little late, and now there's Easter candy everywhere. Not that I mind. Candy is good no matter what or when it is purchased. Once again, too bad dragons don't enjoy candy together in this game… Maybe there's an Easter dragon equivalent, or something will be added someday… I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already written or drawn something about it…

What did happen in the game was slight server hiccups. It was slightly funny because someone joked about it being the result of the alchemist Baldwin messing around with experiments… That would be a cute short story, although I wonder how I would implement short server failure into it without breaking the fourth wall… Perhaps for a moment, Baldwin makes it so that no one can see anything, and thus has no idea how to navigate… That's a bit like what a server crash does…

Something else that happened was I took a skill and interest test. It stated that I seem to have an interesting could potentially be good at marketing. I have no idea whether I will pursue it, but it led to some interesting thoughts here. Perhaps envisioning myself as a leader of a bunch of healing dragons wouldn't work out after all. Maybe instead I'd be merchant dragon, advertising and maybe even hoping to manage products. It definitely seems like there'd be a good market (pardon the pun) for something like that in real life. And if I were a dragon, I wonder whatever would be. Maybe a Coatl, because I've always found them beautiful. Being one of the upcoming ancient dragons would be funny, though, with me using the same tactics that have sold items for centuries… Maybe I could adapt modern ones and become a super marketing dragon…

Speaking of items and dragons, there is a new mechanic introduced involved in them. It's in the form of a new dragon called Galore that resides at the Trading Post. Galore will hold any free limited time gifts for players to come pick up (such as those received in real-time events). So far, Galore only holds these gifts for a week before they're gone, but seeing as his area is currently unreleased, that time could very well change. The idea of Galore is to decrease server stress of items constantly being delivered at once to hundreds of players, especially inactive ones that will never use what was delivered. I can understand the idea, but I don't think it's one I will use. I don't plan on staying on the site for much longer unless something huge comes up, and I can earn enough money to buy most limited items back (if said items even interest me).

But enough about items.

The next entry will focus on dragons, as I approach the last generation of this legacy challenge.

**May 11, 2019**

So my last generation is finally here, and so is the end of the challenge started way back in January. Perhaps it's the beginning of me becoming the head of a bunch of healer dragons. Or maybe my first step away from it.

Regardless, I can only focus on my new dragon now.

I am hoping for a female Guardian, because that's what my first Dragon was. It feels only right to have my last dragon also be a female Guardian. I want the new dragon to have a name that starts with E, because the first dragon of my clan is named Elema.

I am lucky enough to get both things I want.

**The heir of this generation, and the final dragon of the run overall, is a female Guardian called Ember. Her primary gene is Black Falcon. Ember's secondary gene is Moon Peregrine, and her tertiary gene is Pink Lace. Her eyes are Plague Common.**

**Ember's breed gives her one point. Falcon is a treasure gene for three points. Peregrine is also worth three points as a treasure gene. Finally, Lace is a third treasure gene worth three points. The total is 10 points, which doubles to 20. This makes the final score 438 points.**

I have no idea how much that is in context, at least without looking at the old legacy run thread and comparing my score to others. However, I do know I will make my final post on the boards about Ember and my thoughts on the run in a few days. Perhaps I can look at that point. Until then, all I can do is gather my thoughts and get things ready for my final entry here, as this run, and my account activity, draws to a close…

**May 17, 2019**

The last dragon is now grown, the last post on the boards has been made, and now it's time for the last description!

Ember looks fairly interesting. Most of her body is pitch black, with jagged darker stripes. Her legs are particularly dark, with the undersides of her feet being tan. There are white parts resembling bubbles near her toes. Her torso is the same tan color as her feet. Ember's wings are grey, with the dark gray jagged stripes. The edges of her wings and torso is pink. Like all Plague dragons, her eyes are red. So not the prettiest dragon I have, but definitely not the ugliest.

And with that, I am left to reflect on the run itself.

There are both good and bad things to the challenge, and were it not for the negative and the fact that I'm more or less done with Flight Rising, I'd probably do one again. I will start with the positive first.

Overall, this run made me use and explore features that I typically hardly ever use. I do breeding only occasionally, and never really breed for any specific combinations. As for the message boards, I don't use them at all, and usually I don't even look through them that much. So the fact that this run required me to use both made things very interesting, especially since it made me realize those features are a lot deeper than I initially gave them credit for. The constant breeding really shows how many different combinations of dragons are, and how much effort has been put into all of them. The message boards have a lot of different topics and areas to go to, and are so extensive they are almost like a separate mode of the game. I found they are definitely worth visiting, even though I'd ignored them before. I also really liked figuring out different color and dragon combinations I could get, and tallying the points and possible options added a level of complexity. Writing the log itself was also enjoyable, as it allowed me to reflect on a lot of different things, both inside and outside of the game. Furthermore, I realized my experiences with Flight Rising were far more extensive than I'd originally thought, and the length of this log reflects that.

Unfortunately, not all of this run was positive. The biggest factor, and one that prevents me from doing a second run, is wait time. Since dragons have to wait a long time to breed and there's no way to speed it up even within the game normally, a lot of my time was spent waiting around between generations. As a result, the run took a very long time, around 10 real-life months. Thanks to the game's mechanics, there was really no way to make it shorter.

Another issue is that the run itself is extremely easy. Flight Rising is not meant to be difficult in most cases, but this run was especially indicative of that. It was simply a matter of picking the dragons I wanted, breeding them, waiting, and then tallying my points. If I was going to do a second run, I might've placed restrictions on what dragons I could breed and buy. I may have also paid more attention to the point system, and truly try to go for the best dragons I could under whatever restrictions I had. Since this was more of a test run than anything, there were no restrictions, and I didn't really pay that much attention to points.

Another thing worth noting is that I started out with a massive amount of money from previous account activity, and only gained more as this run went on. It made things faster, because I didn't really have to worry about having enough money for buying dragons, and any other runs I did alongside this one didn't really affect it. At the end of this run, I still had a massive amount of money, perhaps even more than I started with. I also planned to do a legacy run far in advance. As soon as I knew I was going to do this run, I bought the dragon egg I started this run off with and stored it away until I could begin. Limiting the amount of money I could use overall (instead of just with the heirs) as well as buying the egg as soon as the run started rather than in advance might've added additional levels of difficulty. Therefore, I would be forced to work with whatever limited budget I had, and just start with whatever was on the market as opposed to whatever I wanted. Overall, I still had a great experience, and it was worth doing.

But now that the experience is over, it's time to turn to the future of this account.

As stated before, after this run, my Flight Rising account will be inactive indefinitely. What this means is that though this account will still be here, nothing will be done to it. Furthermore, there will be a message on my profile stating my account is currently inactive. Although I will not be playing regularly anymore, I will still be a part of the fandom by keeping abreast of developments. If there is a development that does interest me enough to play again, the account will become active and the profile message will change. I am also planning to write several short stories for the Flight Rising fandom, and post them to the other writing sites that I frequent. Furthermore, I will still log into my account occasionally to access information needed to write the short stories. I may also log in to read the stories posted on the official site, as it is by far the largest place to find anything related to Flight Rising. However, I am currently unsure if that will be the case.

As for the dragons themselves, since the account is going to be inactive, nothing will be done to them. This will still be the case even involving the 45 day replenishing, or special limited-edition items. Originally, I was planning to exhalt some of the dragons that I had used in this run. However, that plan was abandoned because I realized with my account going inactive, what dragons I had at the end didn't matter. However, if my account goes active again, I will most likely exhalt some of the dragons from this run. This is because I'm currently running out of space, and since adding space is expensive, I do not plan to get more. In terms of any limited items that may be missed, I will try to catch up should I make my account active again. This will be done by using the money I have acquired to buy items off of the auction house. However, since I'm not actively hunting items and really have no reason to, it is unknown how much of a priority this will be.

As for whether or not I will play games like Flight Rising in the future, it's really unknown. There is the fact that for a long time, my system had difficulty running Flight Rising even with its basic graphics. Therefore, my system will most likely have even more difficulty running something more complicated. In addition, there were some elements of Flight Rising I didn't like, such as real-time events and having to play daily and constantly to get the best rewards. Games like Flight Rising would still have these aspects, and possibly even more so than Flight Rising itself does. However, countless games are constantly coming out, so my decision could change because anything could happen.

But even though the future is unknown, I know I will use this log to look back on the past. In doing so, I will remember everything that has happened here, and the many experiences I had with Flight Rising itself.


End file.
